The instant invention relates to a puzzle. Specifically, the puzzle of the instant invention is a wire-form puzzle with multiple interlocked elements and a solitary element which is threaded about and through the interlocked elements.
Manipulatable wire puzzles having a captured loop member which must be manipulated in order to separate it from interconnected capture members have existed for many years. These puzzles all require that the captured member pass over portions of the capture members in order to effect separation. None of the known prior art have used a captured member which must be threaded through and over circular elements on the capturing members.
A general object of the instant invention is to provide an amusement device.
Another object of the invention is to provide an amusement device which requires the use of hand/eye coordination in order to solve the puzzle.
More specifically, it is an object to provide a multielement manipulatable puzzle in which a captured member must be manipulated around and through circular rings in the other members in order to separate it from them.
The preferred embodiment of the instant invention is generally initially presented to the user with a heart-shaped element retained on a generally U-shaped wire-form element. The U-shaped element has a pair of circular rings attached at its ends. Another, slightly larger, U-shaped wire-form element passes through the rings of the first U-shaped wire-form element. The other U-shaped wire-form element also has a pair of circular rings attached at its ends. A third wire-form element, generally dumbbell-shaped, is unremovably retained within the rings of the second U-shaped wire-form element. The purpose of a person playing the puzzle is to remove the solitary heart-shaped elements from the other three, joined together wire-form elements and then replace it onto the first U-shaped element.
These and other objects and advantages of the instant invention will become more fully apparent as the description which now follows is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.